Human
by MangaandMusic
Summary: First impressions count to the very first thoughts that one has towards another person. When Grimmjow transfers into Ichigo's class one day, Ichigo's first impression of Grimmjow is, safe to say, a negative one. However, after a little bit of time in getting to know Grimmjow, Ichigo might have just gained something that he didn't originally bargain for.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's been a little while, hasn't it? First of all, I wanted to thank all of the Guests who have previously written lovely reviews on some of my previous stories - you know who you are. Second, I won't be uploading anything in November, as I am very busy and need as much spare time as possible to finish off bits and pieces (that, and I haven't had a break since I joined back in April this year (2014)), so I'm sorry in advance. Third, I don't remember how this fanfiction came to life, but I'm glad I stuck with it. Yaoi, so if you don't like, please don't flame/comment. Please comment/like/favourite/follow/review and all that jazz. I accept constructive criticisms, as well as way in which I can improve the way I write. Mentions of RenRuki, just 'cause next to GrimmIchi, I love them (and Ulquihime and GinRan)! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. All I own is this story. I also don't own any songs that have been named 'Human' - it was just a befitting title for this particular fanfiction.**

**Human**

I sat at my desk, bored stiff. Today so far had been lousy. I woke up late, tripped down the stairs only to make a slight recovery before landing face flat on the laminate flooring, I had burnt my fingers as I went to pick a slice of toast out of the toaster a bit too early than I should have, I spilt coffee everywhere, including on myself which caused me to run back up the stairs to change into a cleaner school uniform, I then packed the wrong textbooks for school and locked myself out of the house. That all happened within an hour or so, and my luck, so far, hadn't changed. I ended up being a couple of minutes late and had to stand outside of the class, looking out of breath and feeling sweaty. It may have just turned April, but it was sticky and humid. I twirled the mechanical pencil in between my fingers, only to stop it by tapping the rubber end of it on the wooden desk. My eyes darted around the room, focusing on the people I knew and separating them out from the others, out of nothing but pure boredom. In the end, I turned what little attention I had remaining in my system to the outside world. It may have looked promising this morning, but now, it didn't. The sky had started to turn darker as each minute passed by, and the clouds began to look heavier as well.

_Great! Just fucking great. Just what else could happen today?_ I cursed to myself as I slowly got more frustrated with myself. What did spark an interest to the rest of the occupied students, as well as the teacher, was when the door to the classroom had been thrust open at such a force that the door threatened to break off of its hinges. In flew a male teacher, and I couldn't help but be a little intrigued when the male teacher walked into the room. I could have sworn that the room had frozen over in that split moment. A few students broke out in hushed whispers as the two teachers briefly shared a conversation; I looked down at my desk and sighed heavily. One girl nearby wasn't exactly quiet when she 'whispered' to her friend about a supposedly hot, new transfer student who looked like a supermodel. I couldn't help but scoff to myself. _Yeah, right. Like someone who's all that would ever come here_, I thought sarcastically, and added a classic eye roll at the sheer thought of having someone who looked as good as a model, let alone, a supermodel, come to a place that was basically located in the middle of nowhere. As soon as the male teacher left, in sauntered the alleged 'supermodel' of a person. It didn't take long for all the girls (and a couple boys) to gasp in awe at his very being.

The homeroom teacher managed to just about silence the class before she asked the transfer student to introduce himself. The first thing I noticed was the colour of his hair; it was bright electric blue, and it seemed to make it look like he had just woken up half an hour or so before coming here. As he introduced himself, I propped my elbow on the desk and rested my head in the open hand; my fingers rested gently on my jawline. _And I thought my hair colour was outrageous, that has to be dyed surely. There's no way in hell it could be natural!_ The transfer student then sauntered down the room and came to the only vacant seat. It pissed me off in that instant because it was right next to me. As the class resumed, the transfer student looked at me, smiled gently yet complacently at the same time before he leant in closer. It caught me off guard.

"Name's Grimmjow" he said. His voice was quite deep, a low baritone, and had a sort of sexy ring to it. I couldn't tell if I liked it at first or not; I mean, sure, I had the odd girlfriend or two, but I was attracted to men moreso.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" I simply replied and looked away, his cerulean blue eyes had managed to pierce right through my being. I heard Grimmjow smirk. _Yeah, today was going to be a long day_. Lunch couldn't have really come at a better time, but because of the weather, I remained inside. I sighed heavily into my desk as I opted to ignore the loud whispers from the majority of the female students in my class. Something about how I was supposedly 'lucky' to have Grimmjow even look in my direction, or that it was somehow my job to introduce him to everyone in the class. It pissed me off, but what made me relax a bit was when Rukia, a short girl with short black hair and calm violet eyes, came up to me and started talking to me, as if nothing had happened.

"So, what do you think? We now get a mysterious new transfer student who looks like something out of a film, and in the middle of the term as well. It's a bit mysterious, don't you think?" she asked as she pulled a vacant seat up at my desk.

"Not really. You transferred into the middle of term last year. There's nothing mysterious about it" I stated and rested my head and arms on the desk. Thinking about it gave me a headache, but it could have been the fact that there was a lack of food in my system. Either way, I couldn't tell.

"That may be true, but you're not denying the fact that he looks like something out of a film, or that something like this won't completely turn your life around" Rukia said and took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, like that will happen" I sarcastically said and reluctantly lifted my head off of the desk to face her. Nearby, a group of female students giggled as Grimmjow walked into the room in only a way that he could master. I rolled my eyes; it wasn't like I wasn't interested in the new transfer student, I just didn't think he was all that, and by the looks of it, Rukia didn't seem to care one bit when Grimmjow pulled up a seat and joined the pair of us.

"Hey, you going to introduce me to your friend or not, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked and raised an eyebrow as soon as he caught sight of Rukia.

"It's Ichigo, not 'Ichi', and you can ask her yourself" I replied. There was no indication of care in the words that I had spoken just then.

"That's cold, but I admit I can understand why you wouldn't want me to know her girl's name. She's cute after all" This caused Rukia to blush slightly. "Anyway, I'm Grimmjow" he turned to face her and gave a smile; the same one he had given me but this one, despite looking the same, felt somehow different, if that was even possible. It felt normal, whilst the one he flashed at me, needless to say, I couldn't help but feel...different about it. It somehow felt a lot like Jealousy but at the same time, it felt the opposite of it.

"Rukia Kuchiki, it's a pleasure" she smiled gently. "I'm sorry, but we're just friends" she quickly added as she tried her best to fight the small tint of blush that seemed to grace her cheeks. Grimmjow looked at her for a minute in shock before his face softened slightly.

"That's too bad, you really are cute" he flashed yet another smile to Rukia. "You're missing out, Ichi" he said as he turned to face me. A small smile graced his face as he looked at me.

"Am not" I spat out; the tone in my voice was cold enough to freeze even Hell over. I was too focused on what he had said just then, to even think about criticising him on the stupid ass nickname he had picked out for me. I soon felt tense, and I would have left if Grimmjow hadn't stood up when he did.

"Thanks for the time. See you around, Rukia, Ichi" he smirked before he disappeared from the area.

"See you around" Rukia gave a small smile and waved; I just looked away. He irritated me, and in the next minute, Rukia practically interrogated me about my attitude towards him. "You could have been a little friendlier to him, you know. It's hard to try and make friends with someone who's unwilling to even fake a smile" she spoke seriously. Her words rang through my ears for the rest of the afternoon. It had starting to get increasingly darker as every minute pressed on at an agonisingly slow pace. If it stayed that way, it would begin to rain sooner or later. _'You could have been a little friendlier to him'. Yeah, right. It's better to be honest with someone from the get-go_.

The rest of the day slowly progressed and I was desperate to get home. The sooner, the better; it had been a long day. The week also went on at a snail's pace. I didn't even think it was possible, and in that time, Grimmjow had managed to flash a smile to pretty much everyone in the class. It turned out that aside from being charismatic, he was good at Sports and managed to rank in the top 50 of our year. Heck, he was in the top 10! I would have been lying if I said I wasn't surprised by all of this. First, the guy looked at me differently to anyone else and gave me that embarrassing nickname, whilst calling everyone else by the given name. Then, he ranked in the top 10 after three days of being here, and got everyone to like him in such a short time as well as being so good at Sports that practically everyone wanted him on their team. What did surprise me the most was the fact that he had rejected every single offer, and even when some of the girls had confessed their 'new-found love' to him, he had simply rejected every single one of them. To me, Grimmjow was an enigma. That much was safe to say about him.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of him, Ichigo" Rukia sighed before a smile broke out her face.

"Why would I be jealous? If anything, he surely has everything he wants so why bother, right? Why bother trying to be jealous of someone like him?" I asked. I had given Rukia's warning some thought over the week and I didn't think that I was jealous or anything. Maybe...maybe amazed? Even if it was just a little bit.

"You are so jealous. Who wouldn't be? He's smart, kind, great at Sports, has a killer smile and is pretty hot" she smiled more.

"You'd better not cheat on Renji, and like I said, I'm not jealous" I stated before I left the area, just before I reluctantly muttered an "Amazed, maybe". I slowly walked down the corridor and the more I did, I started to question what I had said to Rukia, and more importantly, what I felt, if anything, toward Grimmjow.

"Hey, how're you doing, Ichi?" a familiar voice called out from behind me. I rolled my eyes and stood fixed in place. I didn't dare move from my place, no, I wanted to move but my feet froze in place. For a split second, it felt like the sea of students around me seemed to pass me by, and I was almost certain that some of them would crash into me, in a similar way to how the free ocean crashes against the restricted rocks on a stormy night. It was only until Grimmjow had come to stand in front of me that I managed to just about breathe. He got under my skin in such a way that irritated me, and I had only known him for about a week. It didn't make sense. Nothing about the way he acted towards me, made any damn sense to me. "I was looking for you, you know" Grimmjow flashed a smile. His smiles were what originally got under my skin, but the one that he had just flashed at me felt kind of...lonely.

"You were?" I couldn't help but ask dubiously as I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Grimmjow said before he looked away. _Maybe I had been too harsh on him? No, harsh isn't that, cold? Maybe_, I thought quietly to myself, and at the point, guilt resided in my pit of stomach.

"Did you need anything?" I quickly asked. I must have sounded annoyed because the look I got from Grimmjow was one of disbelief. It was as if I had stared back at my reflection in the mirror and didn't like what I saw. Grimmjow simply looked at me in shock, like I had just been set alight.

"Oh, forget it. Sorry to waste your time" Grimmjow apologised and turned on his heel. He must have taken a few footsteps or so. The next thing I knew, my hand was grasped around his forearm. He froze in that instant; I did too. _What the hell am I doing? What am I going to say to him? More importantly, what can I say to him? Sure, he may have gotten under my skin and irritate me like no-one else but surely I owe him an apology_, I told myself. Grimmjow glanced over his shoulder and looked at me in confusion. "What's up?" he asked, his voice was filled with concern. I slowly let go of his forearm and stood there, looking at him with my mouth slightly open. Usually, he would have added his nickname for me, but the fact that he didn't meant that he was genuinely concerned. A part of me felt reassured to know that he hadn't used his stupid-ass nickname for me just then, but another part of me could help but feel like a complete asshole as to how I treated him since the day we first met.

"I've given you the cold shoulder since the day I met. I thought you were some narcissistic, flamboyant jerk and yeah, you may get under my skin, but I owe you an apology" I said slowly at first. I could feel my blood creep up to my cheeks and dust them in a light pink colour, but I didn't care; I had to let him know the reason as to why I was hostile towards him. Despite him getting under my skin, I knew but would never dare myself to admit that he wasn't a bad guy. Grimmjow's eyes widened hysterically at first, and all I could do was look down at my feet.

"It's cool. It's not the first time someone's prejudged me. Besides, I like a challenge, and you, Ichi, are one" he smiled. Unlike the ones he had flashed me before; this one was genuine and filled with understanding. As he smiled, I wanted to cry. I didn't hate the way he had smiled, but something about it seemed so lonely.

"Why is that when you smile most times, it seems lonely?" I asked without thinking it through. It was only until I realised just exactly what I had said, that I desperately wanted to take it back. "Shit...I'm sorry, Grimmjow" I quickly apologised, blushing more feverently as I did. Grimmjow gave a small smile before he patted me gently on the head once. I hadn't noticed it before but he was tall and well-toned. He wasn't exactly a body builder or anything, but he was well-toned. His fingers ran gently through my spiky orange hair. Something about the way his fingers moved effortlessly through the short strands of my hair felt therapeutic, almost to the point where it felt soothing.

"Let's just start over, okay?" he suggested after a short while.

"I'd like that" I gave a small smile. Three months had quickly passed after that incident and since then, I had gotten to learn about Grimmjow, even if it was just little by little. The more the pair of us talked, the more I discovered how wrong I had originally been, when it came to prejudging Grimmjow. I had made sure to avoid questions relating to Family, mainly because if he asked, I wasn't sure if I could tell him what had happened six years ago. What I did find out, though, was that Grimmjow originally was from Germany, but had lived in Spain and then Kyoto in the space of about two or three years before he moved here with his family. His favourite colours were Blue, Silver and White, his hair was naturally blue and apart from being great at Sports and being smart, he was a good friend who was loyal and supportive. I couldn't help but trust him with my life in such a short space of time, but everyone knows that there's quite a large distance between friendship and love. I however didn't realise how big the distance was between the two and at the time, I didn't know that I, without fail, would come to fall for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second and final chapter of Human. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

It had been late on a Saturday afternoon when the doorbell rang. Dad was out of town for the week, and Yuzu and Karin were staying with their friends for the weekend. I didn't mind having the house to myself, if anything; I kind of liked it now and then. I had just about gotten down the stairs when the doorbell rang again. Thinking nothing of it, I walked towards the door; my fingers rested gently on the brass doorknob before I opened the door slightly. I couldn't help but smile and open the door further ajar.

"What's with the occasion?" I grinned as I caught sight of the person who stood in the doorway at least a meter or so away from me.

"I met Rukia downtown, she said to come over" Grimmjow grinned. I found myself smile more; I couldn't exactly turn him away. If anything, his timing couldn't have been better. I was bored to the point where I would have picked up the phone and asked if he wanted to come over and play video games or something. It saved me the trouble of having to deal with any nerves that I may have had. Yeah, since I had met Grimmjow well over three months ago now, something felt different to me. At first, I hadn't noticed the way his bright blue hair looked different in different lights. At sunrise and sunset, it would look darker, but in the afternoon, it would look light and airy; but now, I somehow came to like it. The way his smile was usually large and Cheshire cat-like was another factor that I had only just picked up on recently and the way he called me 'Ichi' had somehow become infectious, almost to the point where it became his permanent nickname for me. At first, it was annoying, but it now felt like we had been friends for years. Needless to say, I felt comfortable and whole whenever I was with Grimmjow. "So, are you going to let me in or not?" he asked and leant in towards me a little.

"uh...sure" I just about said as I snapped out of my stupor. I let the doorknob slip between my fingers as I turned my back towards him, just for a minute. I heard Grimmjow's footsteps enter the house shortly followed by the door shutting on its hinges. I needed to compose myself. I felt my cheeks burn bright red, and normally, I would have said that it was the heat getting to me. But now? Now, I wasn't sure as to what it was. We were friends, fine, but I would be lying if I said that I didn't want a little bit more from our relationship. I led Grimmjow further into the house quietly. It hadn't been the first time he came over, but even still, this visit seemed to hide some ulterior motive. "So, aside from bumping into Rukia, what's the real reason for you to visit on a Saturday afternoon? I mean, don't you have work or something?" I slowly asked and took a seat at the kitchen table. I couldn't help but be curious. Normally, for Grimmjow, it would be after school, but on a weekend? To say that it was a bit out of the ordinary, was an understatement.

"I gave you the real reason. What more do you want?" Grimmjow asked and raised an eyebrow towards me. I scoffed a little. _There's several things I want, but if I told you, you'd laugh. If I did tell you that I loved you, what would you do? What would you say?_ My knee wouldn't stay still; I was nervous. The look Grimmjow gave me was one that combined worry with curiosity. I couldn't help but look at his lips as my mind went into overdrive. _Say something, goddammit! Tell him the truth! You've held it in for long enough, so let him know! So what if he doesn't reciprocate the feelings I have? It doesn't matter, it won't matter! Not in the end anyway. It would only kill him if I told him. _

"Do you want some coffee?" I asked, hoping to change the subject slightly. I stood up swiftly and hurried into the kitchen before I could hear Grimmjow's reply. _What's wrong with you? Get a grip already! He's just a friend? So why is my heart beating so loud I'm scared he will hear it? What if he did? How do I explain that one? I can't lie to him, and I can't pretend that everything's alright. It will only kill him if I told him_, I thought as the water from the faucet filled the kettle. I remained silent for what felt like a lifetime, and even more so when two mugs were filled with instant coffee powder. It didn't take a genius to work out that my mindset was in turmoil, and it wasn't hard to understand what had made me this way either. Just as the kettle had boiled, I could feel a pair of strong hands wrap themselves around my waist. His hands, Grimmjow's. I froze in the split second, unable to move a single inch.

"What's up with you, Ichigo?" he asked. I hung onto every word that he said. It had been the first time in a long time that he had called me by my given name. Somewhere, deep down, it felt reassuring. So did his arms around my waist. I wasn't sure if it was the words he had spoken, the voice he had used, the way the pair of us stayed fixed in time or the way he smelt like blueberry shampoo, but something about him had gotten to me. In more ways than one. His eyes met mine; I couldn't help but notice how they looked so piercingly attractive, but they were also filled with so much worry. It made me feel a little dejected, and I wanted to look away. I couldn't shake the voice of my inner turmoil. I knew that I was arguing with myself; part of me told me to go for it, but another part of me, the hesitant side of me, told me not to, in fear of rejection. No matter which way you look at it, humans, as a whole, hate being rejected.

"N...nothing's wrong. I'm fine" I lied and looked away. I was terrified; I was breaking his heart by not telling him the truth. _I couldn't. The truth would only haunt him like the plague, and soon, it would kill him without him even realising it. I would easily give up everything I have, if it meant seeing him smile the way he does, right now. After all, it was one of the many things I love about him_.

"Look at me" he said, his voice became authoritative. His usual deep, rough baritone was filled with concern and his words sounded demanding. I remained quiet but didn't look in his direction. If I did, I knew that it would be the end. Game over. "Look at me" he insisted, his voice, a little louder than before but still authoritative. Just like before. _His hands, they're trembling, or is it my body?_ My breath had instantly become quickened, like I was in desperate need of air, but I could feel the urge to cry start to swell up inside of me. I bit my tongue, hoping it would swallow down the sound of tears in my voice. _I can't! I can't lie to him; it's killing him, and me! Why am I such a screw-up? I can't tell him, but I can't lie to him. All I'm doing is saving myself; I can't do anything else. I don't know how to do anything else, aside from saving myself. I want to be with him, but I can't tell him how I feel towards him. _My heartbeat quickened in time with my need for air, until I felt my heart hammer against my chest like an impatient stallion's hooves against the dusty plain. I lost it. Tears started to run freely down my cheeks, stinging them and falling with a lack of grace down to the floor, dispersing themselves into several smaller puddles after the initial contact of the laminate flooring. I snapped my head to face him. I had given up; I didn't know how long I could play the game. I lost it all, my composure, my self-worth, my pride. All for Grimmjow. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" Grimmjow asked in shock, his hands left my waist and dropped down to his sides.

"What's wrong is that I shouldn't feel like this. It pisses me off. We're friends, and yet, I want more. I hate myself for being this way. All I can do is save myself; it's not fair on you to let you suffer in the dark. I shouldn't feel like this, but I do. I can't keep it together. I can't do it anymore, not to you. I couldn't tell you because I knew it would only kill you in the end" I lost it, right there and then. I didn't care; I had given up caring about how I looked a long time ago. I was in love with Grimmjow, and because of me not coming clear to myself, he was suffering. I despised myself more than I thought was physically possible. I wiped the tears from my eyes harshly; I wanted to hide. I felt so ashamed of myself. The tears began to fall freely more and more as I hid my watery eyes from him with the back of my hand.

"What do you mean 'you couldn't tell me'?" Grimmjow leant in closer and pulled the back of my hand gently away from my eyes.

"I couldn't tell you that I...that I love you" I said quietly, my cheeks felt like they were on fire and I looked away. I knew that I would have cried more if I had the energy to. It was over. I screwed up. It was over, no, it was over from the minute I met Grimmjow. And yet, I couldn't bring myself to hate him. Not in the slightest. I soon felt Grimmjow's hand pull me close to his body, and it didn't take long before his arms wrapped themselves in a reassuring embrace around my pathetic being. My eyes widened hysterically and I was about to protest before I heard Grimmjow sigh softly once.

"Listen. You shouldn't have to deal with something like that on your own. I knew from the get-go, from the minute I first saw you, you were for me. I'm an idiot of making you suffer alone, and I wanted to tell you but I was too scared to. I thought that you would point and laugh at me if I told you how I really felt towards you, so I didn't. I'm sorry for making you suffer, but I really appreciate you telling me that you love me. It makes me feel happy. You make me happy" Grimmjow spoke so quietly, almost to the point where it was barely louder than a whisper. I hung onto every word he said, and I felt myself bury my head into his chest. My eyes, closed at that point. I wanted to cry softly into him, but what stopped me was when one of his hands reached up to my jawline. His fingertips rested gently on it as he gently leant my head upwards before he claimed my lips. My waterlogged eyes widened comically as his tongue glided over my bottom lip, subtlely asking for entry. I think, because of the suddenness of the kiss, it made me open my mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to slip in. It felt so good, it had been something that I craved for and after all this time, it was finally happened. My eyes gently fluttered closed; I needed to feel every bit of him. I brought my hands to his chest, threading my fingertips into the fabric of his black shirt. I wanted more, I craved for more. A few minutes passed quickly and before I knew it, Grimmjow had managed to carry me up the stairs, kick open my bedroom door, walked the few meters into the room before dumping me unceremoniously onto the bed. He then turned and walked towards the open door, and when the door was shut tight against its hinges, it sealed both Grimmjow and I in the shadows of the room.

"Grimm, we don't have to..." I quickly began. It had been the first time I called him something else beside his full name, and before I could say anything else, his lips attacked mine in a fierce but passionate kiss. I hummed against his lips as his hands moved down towards the hem of my shirt. He made sure to run his fingertips up along my chest as he peeled the shirt off of me before throwing the offended item of clothing over his shoulder, not caring where it landed. I moaned a little as his fingertips ran down my chest and ghosted over my nipples. _Damn tease. If he kept that up, I would cum before long_. His lips left my own, only to make their way to the shell of my ear. His teeth grazed against it before gently nipping at the sensitive flesh. A jolt of pleasure went down my spine, and the feeling of wanting more was something that I longed for. I needed to feel more of him. His breath soon infiltrated my ear, causing more jolts of pleasure to course throughout my body and the occasional breathy moans to escape my parted lips.

His hands quickly roamed over my body, causing my breath to hitch every now and then, only to silence completely when his hands finally landed on my belt. Carefully, as if I was made out of porcelain, he undid the belt whilst his teeth nipped and grazed the shell of my ear. Just as his hands travelled towards the button of my jeans and the zip, his mouth moved towards my own, claiming it for the third time that day, as if to distract me from what his hands were doing. I was so lost in the moment that I didn't realise that he had managed to pull my jeans little by little off of me. His fingers grazed against the base of my half-hardened erection and I hissed in pleasure. _Damn tease, testing me out like that_. By the time my jeans pooled around my ankles, Grimmjow made no hesitation to rip them off of me, along with his own shirt, and throw both items of clothing onto the floor. He was toned to perfection and the natural light hit his tanned complexion in such a way that made my erection twitch in excitement.

"You like what you see?" Grimmjow smirked before he leant close to me and placed open aired kisses down my chest. As he did, his hands found their way to my nipples and I moaned in ecstasy as Grimmjow tweaked them with the smallest amount of pressure. It was slowly getting all too much for me. _If he doesn't hurry up, I'll cum just from his touch_. _Hurry up, goddammit! Quit teasing me and fuck me already_. I shuddered as he pinched my nipples with more pressure at that instant, twisting them in a way that was painfully pleasurable, almost to the point where it should have been illegal. Heck, anything that Grimmjow did should be illegal. Grimmjow looked up to see me writhe beneath him in such a pleasurable torture.

"Ju...just hurry up and ahh..." I moaned, a little too loudly as the jolt of pleasure ricocheted through my system when he twisted my nipples and rolled them in his fingers. I didn't know how much more of it I could take, and before I could speak in coherent sentences, he had managed to turn my brain to mush once again as his tongue danced lightly yet lazily on one of the hardened buds before his teeth grazed against it. That simple action sent more jolts of pleasurable torture to trickle down my spine. _How much more can I take? Can't he just hurry up? Why's he being like this? Is he scared to hurt me?_ My eyes finally met his, and Grimmjow backed away slowly. I propped myself up on the bed by my elbows as he fished around on the floor, in search for something. It turned out to be my belt, and I soon felt my body being pushed into the mattress. I was about to protest when Grimmjow cupped both of my hands and brought them above my head. He simply smiled once before he began to tie my hands to the wrought headboard of the bed with the belt before he could continue with his ministrations. His hands made quick, effortless work in ridding my boxers and before long; I lay naked, tied to the bed with Grimmjow hovering above me.

"You really are sexy" he smiled gently before his hand ghosted over my erection. I gasped instinctively from his touch as it glided along my shaft, from the base to the tip. It was the first time he had made a comment about my body and it made feel ecstatic to hear that come from him, the man I loved. His hand began to pump me at a slow yet agonising pace. _This is torture. Pure, sweet, lust-filled torture. Hurry up, or I won't make it!_

"Ke...ep that up...and nngh, I'll...ahhh, Grimm..." I moaned in bliss, and before long, his hand had thrust open the bedside cabinet that stood proudly next to the bed and as I looked over in that direction, his hand had dived into it. The look on his face lit up like a little kid's at Christmas as he pulled out a small bottle of scented lube. He popped the cap of the bottle and generously poured the liquid onto three of his fingers before he placed the bottle on the top of the cabinet. He then quickly kissed me, as if to distract me from his first finger circling the tight muscle before sliding it in. I gasped into the kiss and my eyes began to tear up from the initial pain that had come with the intrusion of his finger inside of me. The sensation was foreign and unlike any other, yet it felt so good and right when Grimmjow did it. The finger continued to explore my insides and I couldn't help but squirm as it dove deeper into me. A second finger was quickly added and the foreign sensation grew slightly. It hurt like hell, but I think the majority of it was a pleasurable amount of pain, and because it was Grimmjow who was making me like this, it didn't feel as bad as I thought it would. His fingers grazed my prostate as they stretched me in a scissoring motion; I shuddered and let out a breathy gasp. If he continued to torture me like this, I would cum in next to no time. The third and final finger slowly entered past the circle of muscle and it didn't take Grimmjow long to make me precum.

His fingers soon left me; it made me feel empty but as I watched him rid himself of his jeans and boxers, I couldn't help but lick my lips hungrily and reflexively. As I looked at him now in the natural light, it had made my cock twitch in excitement; I knew he was hot, but I didn't think he'd be a sex god type of hot. He crawled in between my legs sexily before he looked me straight in the eyes. Both his and my own eyes were half lidded and filled with raw, unadulterated lust, and before I could say anything, he slid into me. Almost like how an eagle swoops in for the kill.

"B...bastard, nngh, I need to...adju...ahhh" I moaned shamelessly as Grimmjow slid all the way into me. Sure, I had had the few girlfriends, but this was my first time with a man. It felt so good, yet something like that should be illegal if Grimmjow's doing it. My body arched forward; to say that I was lost in the moment was an understatement._ Was it because I had wanted this for so long, or was it because Grimmjow was doing this to me? Was it because Grimmjow was with me right now?_

"You ready now?" Grimmjow grunted, his breath caught onto my skin like a light fire and lingered there, as if his very words and voice were the flames themselves. Before I could nod, he pulled out slightly only to then rock into me, applying a little more force than before. I was reduced to wanton mewls and moans within seconds; I could barely make out a coherent sentence. The pace we were going at was slow and gentle at first, but as soon as I adjusted to his size, Grimmjow picked up the pace, thrusting into me with every bit of spare energy that he had. I rocked against him; our hips meeting every single time in synch. Something about him, about Grimmjow, made me feel so good.

"nngh...don't know how...ahh... I'm going...nna...nngh" I just about said before Grimmjow slammed into me with everything he had, his cock brushed against my prostate with such precision and intensity. I didn't know how long I could hold it back, but it didn't take long for Grimmjow's breath to infiltrate my ear.

"Cum for me then" his words flew into my ear. I shuddered as he continued to thrust into me at such a speed that even I thought was physically inhuman. I guess, in a way, that's what made the whole thing human. It was pure animalistic instinct that we had acted on, and Grimmjow did it in such a way that he should have been charged guilty for being so undeniably sexy, even at a time like this. Just as he had spoken, I came. I felt the back of my head buried itself into the pillow as my body arched itself off of the bed involuntarily. It took me a while to get over my high, and at the same time, Grimmjow made quick work in thrusting into me a couple of times before he too came deep within me, grunting low in his chest as he did.

I listened to his harsh breathing, and I soon felt a soft, gentle smile grow on my face. I loved how our breaths intermingled, how we intermingled. He slowly pulled out of me and quickly loosened the belt from the headboard, allowing my wrists to slip freely out of its restricting binder, as if I were a prison being set free from handcuffs and chains. Grimmjow then pulled me close to him as he lay beside me.

"That was the best sex I've ever had" he said quietly, his face lit up as he spoke.

"Was that because you're a sex god or because it was with me?" I joked lightly before I offered him a gentle smile.

"Both, I guess. More the second one, though" he grinned like a Cheshire cat before he pulled me closer to him. I didn't think it was possible, but he managed to do it somehow. His lips drew close to my ear. "I love you, Ichi" he whispered with a smile that I had grown to love. I held him close to me and sighed heavily.

"I love you too, Grimm" I smiled, mainly to myself. This guy was just what I needed; Grimmjow was perfectly imperfect in every way.

**So, that was Human. Until next time.**


End file.
